canthiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
A powerful city-state that occupies the island that was once held by the Aei'kar and called Eval'Shass. The island itself remained relatively unknown until around 284 when, during a relocation rite, a group of humans were accidentally transported to the it. These refugees established Devlurn, the first and yet still, the largest city of Rin. The nation is a testament to industry and there are few places on the island that does not house some manner of machine that belches smoke or coughs up flame. History Discovered by humans in the 280s and swiftly colonised, Rin only became a distinct politcal entity in 1090 with the Federal Articles. Until that point, Rin was the name of the island upon which fourteen city-states were founded. The first, Devlurn, was established as it's capitol and is the largest human city in Canthia with a population of over two million. The Federal Articles After a bloody war between the Western Alliance and the Kolderan Combine ended in 1089 with an even bloodier stalemate. As the dust settled, over a third of Rin's population had been killed by the war and its ravages. The leaders of the Alliance and the Combine, realising this, took to the peace table and drew up the Articles. This document, currently preserved in the Eternal Library in Aeilora, banded the city-states together into a federated republic under the guidance of an elected senate and executive representative. Since the Articles established peace and the new republic, Rin has seen no war nor strife. In fact, the small nation has prospered, suffering none of the calamities and fractures that have plagued its sister nations in Vaelorn and Straegard. The Guilds The Brewers Though the name infers that this particular guild concerns itself only with the brewing of drinks and draughts, the Brewers are, in actuality, responsible for the cultivation, manufacture and sale of all food and drink in Rin. Each farm is required to become a member of the guild in order to sell their products and any brewer, winery, alchemist or grocer is likewise obligated to be a member. The Tinkers This guild manufactures most of the larger and more complicated machinery for the state. They create forges, factories, manastores and have even begun researching the Coalfolk in hopes of creating automatons for their various needs. The Tinkers are also responsible for crafting the manacannons and their smaller variants for the Riniim army. They were even responsible with inventing the most recent version, a personal variant of the manacannon that they call a 'gun' a variation of an old Har'uun word 'gaun' which means 'to explode'. The Forgers This guild's chief responsibility is with the mundane armour and armaments of the military, they also sell their wares commercially and even to other militaries. Master smiths, the Forgers are incredibly covetous of their secret forging techniques and guard them jealously. They even keep a seperate group within the guild to specifically watch over their apprentices and their sacred smithing tomes. The Hammers This guild constructs, demolishes, renovates and maintains all buildings, both state and privately run. They sometimes work in concert with the Forgers and the Tinkers to create larger and more complex structures such as manarails or experimental weaponry. The Counters Chiefly bankers and lenders, the Counters are well known to the rest of Canthia as the second most powerful conglomerate of financiers on the planet, the first being the Nua'dar Vaultkings. The Counters have been at the centre of great scandal of late, after it was discovered that they made large and very discreet contributions to the campaigns of several incumbent VPs of the Crownless Lands.